User talk:SilvaRex/Archive 03
Joining Forgotten Heroes Hello, I have seen your Forgotten Heroes universe and am wondering if you are currently taking on volunteers? I am interested in joining and the concept of a collection of untold war stories seems to me like a good place to place my main articles, namely Operation:Choke Point and the affiliated articles such as the ACM-6D and David-109 as well as many of my future articles. I have read your userpage and it states that with your permission one may join. And to put it simply I am interested in joining and request such permission. May I have it? --Foxtrot12 06:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright I understand, I have gone through the same thing (moving) over the past few months and have just gotten back to wikia in the past few days. So I can wait, presumably for a few days or so, I have patience and at least 80 years left so take your time. I look forward to working with you help my work fit in more with FH if needed. So take your time and I look forward to a response (hopefully good) sometime in the near future. --Foxtrot12 07:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem, take your time. --Foxtrot12 07:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna add a chapter to Victor between two and three, or maybe recompose some of the story. I may have a way of improving the composure. If you don't like, feel free to just change it back. I think I'm on to something, however. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Forgotten Heroes Candidates As requested I will post a few links, I do not at the time of this message's conception have very many articles. As you may remember I am currently focusing on Operation:Choke Point which is my main 'offering' to Forgotten Heroes. There are several affiliated articles such as David-109, ACM-6D, and the CV-13 Transport VTOL which are all mentioned in the story meaning that I must nominate them as it would be a tad inconsisent if a weapon used in a story is not part of the universe the story is in. So about four articles as of now, I hope that when you do return we can get it worked out, until then you have my continued patience for the next few weeks/monthes. Foxtrot12 16:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) template template is not to be used in a manner that confuses or offends those that are unfamiliar with how it works; we've had at least a dozen incidents where a new user thinks someone else is directing an insult at them. An admin has already gone through the process of removing every one of the templates that falls in conflict with this rule.}} Alright, I am happy that the end is in sight. However, I do not mean to sound pathetic but I cannot identify which conversation is the problem which you are asking me to change. If you could identify it more speficically then I could work towards a good quick edit. Thank you - Foxtrot12 17:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Done Alright, I have done as directed in regards to Choke Point and added the article and my username to the Forgotten Heroes page. If there are any further issues with Choke Point then say so on the story's talk page and they will be rectified with due haste. Does this now mean that I am a what you could call "full" member of the project? --Foxtrot12 01:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Excellent my friend, excellent. I am pleased to be working with you, I intend to put Choke Point on hold as I may have to change some things in the future and would rather make sure that it is good before proceeding, although I may go back and do some polishing work on it in areas I feel need improvement. Until then I have a short story to work on which I feel would make a good addition to the universe. Allow me to once again extend my thanks for letting me into Forgotten Heroes, I hope to be an asset to it. --Foxtrot12 02:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) There is the CV-13 which is mentioned a few times but besides that no, not at all. Most important events, places, and people in Choke Point will get an article but after the story is finished. --Foxtrot12 02:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) , , |text= Ahh hey there Gutsy, i've taken some time off of the Fanon and have returned to see what's happenin'. So what's all this talk about your Forgotten Heroes project? It seems like something i'd want to be informed about. Also I was wondering...I visited my one and only page recently and noticed that in the tags there were a few words, one of which was awards. I honestly have no idea if that means somebody thought it was sophisticated enough to be given props, or if it's just well...idk honestly lol. Anywho, message me back bro. }} Hello How are things. Anything you want to talk about? --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 07:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Y u no? Eh. Eh, nothing much here either, just wondering what kind of response I would get from being overly polite to a complete stranger on the internet. But anyway. How would I construct one of them there fancy signature boxes with the photo to the left.--UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 06:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol... , , |text= Lol you never answered my question gutsy! I was wondering what it was, not how it was doing hahaha, of course it should be going well if you're running it xD! Isn't it hilarious how many people go on the internet and look up pictures of hairstyle cards so they can put it on their spartan pages as the person's face? }} RE:FH Candidates Well I am glad that the M5 is going to be met with positivity, I was worried that seeing how it was mainly an insurrection era article it wouldn't really belong in FH. For the CV-13 I completely understand, it was an image inspired article, I saw the fallout vertibird and thought "that needs to be in halo, I could use it in a fanon story or something" so I'll mark it for deletion with haste it should help to strip down my user category which I like to keep a small handful of good articles rather than a hundred empty articles which are nothing more than a work in progress template most people like to do. As for Miranda, I feel really bad saying this but I kind of have to decline towards changing her name. She's my child I mean when you take out the hour or two of work involved in changing her name to something else it would take, I just wouldn't feel right about it and it would impair me partially. For instance if I changed her name to "Susan" I would always write "Miranda" when writing about her and then go back and delete it to add in "Susan" it's just like an instinct for me. So I hope this doesn't impair anything. With the Eagle I did incorporate it slightly in Operation:PROHIBITION as the sniper team's getaway ride. Also for the Spartans, I am done with new ones. Between Jayhawk Team and the minorly mentioned Cole who may or not get an article I would say I have enough Spartans to last my Halo Fanon career if I try to write decently. Also, may I ask how to archive a talk page? mine seems to be getting rather large and I have tried (in vein) to archive it once and though it seems logical that an explanation of how to would exist I can't seem to find one. --Foxtrot12 01:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Glad that Miranda's name would not be a problem, and when I say she's my child I mean along the lines of brain child. She's something fully derived from my own mind and has a like most of my characters, a piece of my personality in her. Hope that clarifies. For the archiving I am happy you could help, I'll get to archiving it soon, it's just getting to long for my tastes and most of it is outdated by months and is driving the OCD part of me mad. --Foxtrot12 02:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, following is a list of spartans so far(all class one by the way): *David-should be familiar with him *Preston-Rifleman/medic/sibling like rival of Miranda *Jack-Good friend of David/CQC Expert *Miranda-Demolitons/Feminist/sibling like rival of Preston *Robert-Englishmen/sniper/man with dark and mysterious past operations prior to joining Jayhawk Team *Cole/minor backstory character who is expendable if push comes to shove There you go a full list as requested, I hope that this list does not spark any contradictions or inconsistiences as worried. I can't say I know enough about class 2 Spartan-IIs to write about them and with Spartan-III alpha company you have to kill them off due to Prometheus or choose the cliched "headhunter" or "pulled prior to" option which I hate. Hope that clarifies. Also, you seem to have a better grasp of the spartans then I do so let me ask is it possible for a spartan survivor of the war? I used to be hearing all save for John died on Reach and then Blue team and Linda survived so I am confused. I would like to keep one of Jayhawk Team's members alive, I have the idea of a post-war former spartan made an ambassador to the Sangheili but I do not know if it would warrant an NCF template which FH really doesn't need. Could you help me on clarifying this issue?, as I really don't have a clue if it is possible. --Foxtrot12 03:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I have brushed up and scanned the Spartan program, the class twos are kind of hard to figure out but I believe I have a solution which frees up three spartan slots for you. *Step one:I could remove Cole from existance or give him over to you as all that has been established is his childhood and injury. You using him could help in making the universe more collaboritive but may impair your writing ability so your call, if his existance is fine then I have plans for him anyhow which are not a top priority so he should be first on the chopping block. *Step two:I like this one, brushing up on Red Team who would have spartans transfered to them temporarily I have seen that there are two unnamed spartans, and whom I love as they could have been assigned to Red team a day or two before the Fall of Reach meaning their careers are wide open for expansion. The only twist is that Beta-Red Actual is female which means Miranda can later be transfered to Red Team and assume this title with maybe Jack or Robert coming with her as Red-Fifteen. This clears three spartan slots for you to work with and is what I can think of quickly. Inform me if you believe this is a viable solution, also may I recommend that you could have some of your spartans be expansions for instance take Sheila who was killed at Miridem, she is a possible candidate assuming you can live with her death at Miridem which I believe needs an article. Hope this helps, tell me if this will work or needs improvement, --Foxtrot12 04:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, I take it by from your intertwined comment that you are looking at adopting Cole. Anyway, I am pleased that this plan looks suitable. With this said I'm signing off for tonight and anticipate further feedback on this potential coarse of action once Halo:Victor is either completed or postponed. --Foxtrot12 06:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pimp My Gun I do like the ACM, extended magazine, flash hider. It's in. However before I consider replacing the M5's image may I ask what would be the purpose of your cancelled M10 "Firefly"? Would it be an infantry weapon, an ODST sidearm, a weapon for your STAR operatives? I believe it is quite possible for both models to exist assuming the M10 wasn't developed in the 2400s and rendered outdated and obselete by 2527 like the M5. --Foxtrot12 13:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Very well, I think this will turn out good, I look forward to talking tomorrow on either merging the two weapons or making them coexist and coauthoring one of them. --Foxtrot12 13:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) The Firefly The images look suitable for the ACM, however I believe it is time we look to the M10. It seems that it will not be able to merge it with the M5 yet I refuse to allow the idea to be scratched. Here's my idea, the M10 is introduced parallel to the M5 in about 2503ish. It is cheaper on account of lack of internal silencer yet that feature which the M5 has makes it favored up until the war where the Firefly firing more powerful 12.7mm rounds takes the spotlight and is used over the now practically useless M5 whose 9mm hollow point rounds bounce off covie armor. Something like that sound good? --Foxtrot12 20:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, I was kind of thinking the same for naming it the M6 over the M10. If your interested I am thinking we could try to coauthor it. While I have never really done such a thing I think I can get a good history going for it up until the war where you can take control or something. I'm now thinking that we bump it up to 13mm which is a step up from the 12.7mm which is fifty caliber. This new 13mm would be inciendiary rounds which gave it its nickname "Firefly". What do you think? Up for the first collaboritive page in FH? (Side note, what would be the squadron of a STAR operative who worked as an assassin in mainly urban environments on ONI directive if there is any such squadron. There's a certain Arab partisan in Choke Point, don't know if you've met him yet who I believe would make a good former STAR.)--Foxtrot12 03:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, how does a 10mm(.38 caliber) round sound then? Higher than the 9mm M5 yet not a hand cannon. I am thinking we name it the "M6 Tactical Sub Machine Gun" with the "tactical" indicating it to be a special operations weapon. I cover the history up until the war and possibly some after, the useage, and the users while you get the infobox and design. Sound good? If so I can get the skeleton of the page up in a few minutes. --Foxtrot12 03:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Good, as for the name I think we should be able to roll with M6. The M6 may be a magnum series produced by Misriah but we are dealing with an entirely new concept which is their series of yet to be named by either canon or FH SMGs which we are seeming to dictate go chronologically which means that their series of magnum's name should have no effect on the naming convention of their SMGs. Also we are kind of boxed in, we can't make it a spec ops M7 due to lack of similarity and the silenced M7 and the M5 we have an article on is already the special operations variant. If we really want to change it I would recommend opting away from Misriah and making its producers a seperate company where they could name it pretty much anything. Take it or leave it those are pretty much our only two options. --Foxtrot12 05:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, looks like it's time for me to get to work. --Foxtrot12 15:44, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you approve of the work I did, I take it that you'll get to work soon on the Design segment so we can wrap up the page in general and call it a short, quick, and good coauthored article.--Foxtrot12 01:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I have confidence that you can get the design, as a tip just look at your image and write what you see then throw some technical words in. For example for the folding stock you may wanna say something like "To help reduce weight and make the weapon more compact the Firefly utilizes a folding stock which aids the user in ect. ect. ect." Or something like that. I made the confetti maker in Pimp My Gun old version which has some unique options like drum magazines and pistols. To get there go to the top of the page and click the "play old version" link. I also did some editing in a free photoshop called "Gimp 2" and added the spartan eagle for brand recognition. And don't worry, while I can't recall much from Ghosts of Onyx, I can still remember the good ol' confetti maker and have a rough but soon to be edited history section already laid out. Also, what is a GMP? --Foxtrot12 02:34, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Nice, it looks like the armories of special operations forces in FH are growing by the day, pretty soon we'll be needing an article list template to put at the bottom of our pages. Also while we are focusing on weaponry right about now, how do you feel about making a semi-automatic combat shotgun for use in special operation forces (possibly even STARS) in a few hours to a few days which I have about ten images of? --Foxtrot12 03:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) STARS and Shotguns Alright, I was not aware of that page, anyway here are the images, be sure to read the captions. Compact Shotgun Prototype (Custom).jpg|I've made a story in this one which you could a character from. A STAR operator who shows unit pride by painting the emblem of his unit's ancestor, the SAS on the grip who is also a former marine corporal. The two eagles could represent tours of duty, times killed a high ranking covie, or planets they have seen glassed, your call. Compact Shotgun Prototype (Choke).jpg|This model has a choke to reduce the weapon's spread Compact Shotgun Protoytpe (Foregrip).jpg|This model has a foregrip and the emblem of the 1st cavalry division signaling the user's previous regiment or drawn out respect,you could start a character from this. Compact Shotgun Prototype (Flashlight1).jpg|This model has a flashlight on the rail and a spartan eagle on the grip, possibly out of respect for a spartan saving the life of the user. Compact Shotgun Prototype (Both Sides).jpg|link=Both sides of the shotty, note the shell ejection port on the bottom. Compact Shotgun Prototype.jpg|The base model There you go, give me your response on 'em. Cheers, --Foxtrot12 03:45, August 15, 2011 (UTC) NOTE: to read the caption on the "decked out" one you will probably have to go into edit mode to fully see it. Rushed? Maybe I thought I gave it some good detail but to a more revelant subject do we find any use for them as either the image for the M95 or as a completely seperate weapon system or do you like 'em but not see a practical use? --Foxtrot12 04:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Good good. While I am confident that I can paste a more comfortable looking grip on the gun (Though having such a grip will become a priority for future guns) I am definately up for helping you write it, what say I cover the design on account of your previous comments on not being so savvy in that category and the fact that I am the artist and you cover the add and provide a history section as you concieved it. I personally think that will work well, we may want to add a gallery to the bottom for some of the images. Also, what do you think of the "Hallmarks" like the spartan eagle on the flashlight image and the custom insignias on the one? Are they a positive addition or should I discontinue them? --Foxtrot12 04:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I understand and most of the "hallmarks" are not as much for use on a gun page but more for use on a character page saying this is "blank and blanks weapon which he customized with ect." I had anticipated this possibility and saved the images blank, save for the one with the 1st Cavalry logo which I messed up on saving. To your left you should see the newly uploaded image of the M95 with a flashlight and no emblem. I'd recomend using this one in the gallery. Side question: Should we really be using attachments such as a holo scope in our images, using PMG is tricky as we have to make a gun that doesn't resemble one already in existance using parts from existing guns or risk defying World War Halo. Couldn't using a modern day EOTech holo scope in our images like the one on the Firefly possibly be seen as a breach of this policy in the future? --Foxtrot12 05:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I just finished the design/description segment of the M95, check it out I think I did it justice. I think I'll try handling the gallery and then leave the rest to you unless you specifically request help in something or need anything. Happy editing. --Foxtrot12 05:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, looks like we have no other choice. Well, the gallery is up so I leave it to you, It's almost two in the morning here in Florida so I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. --Foxtrot12 05:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC) , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= So.....my Precursor Article? }} , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Do i still have the 13.5 days to fix it or is it okay? -_- }} Yeah, I saw that. Don't worry though, here you go. And since I knew you wanted one, I also have one with a holo scope as you may observe. --Foxtrot12 01:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Good, glad I fix what I messed up. As per your and Tony's directive this will not happen again, you have my word. --Foxtrot12 02:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Good Article Status for the Firefly Uh, I'm not as equally confident. There are about 35 good articles and only two good weapon articles, both interestingly written by Athena. Now, one its introduction is not incredibly long and the infobox is not fully filled, two "Firefly" is just a nickname and as you know weapons have designations we need one, three I think the design should be expanded as it as pretty short and while it suffices they want detail, and finally how about adding a few extra sections and a page quote. The sections would be things like variants, if any exist. Useage, like how you would use it in close range, mid range, ect and maybe a quote section for user remarks. Combine all those and put 'em in and you have a good article page. Make no mistake, I want the Firefly to be a good article. I want to be a cowriter of a good article and I want Forgotten Heroes to have a good article, it is my goal to get Forgotten Heroes an annual. But I think if we do it then we should do right, I mean we can nominate it, you have my support however I feel like we'll get turned away and have to go back. Which means we have two options, nominate probably get turned down (though I hope I am wrong in that statement) but get the judges to tell us what we need. Or we try to add some more and increase our odds for a successful first time run. On one hand it may make us look more competent if we add some more in now but it might be smart to get knowledge on what we need. I am personally for the idea of expanding the article but you have my support and blessing in whatever route you wanna' take. --Foxtrot12 22:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) , which I am sure that you can review on Halopedian if you didn't already know. I just thought that it would fit into both universes without much trouble. For contradictory subjects such as history (maybe), etc., I was thinking that we could create two sections, one for The Aftermath Universe and one for Forgotten Heros, if not, it is a subject that Bungie had put into our minds a while back, therefore, you would be justified in creating your own Forgotten Heros variant if you were to feel necessary. Get back to me soon, and good night.}} Ok, sorry I have not been able to get back to you, school started on Tuesday and between my classes and the NJROTC I have barely had any time. It sounds good and we can definately do this. If you want me to handle a section or what not then tell me and I'll get on it as soon as I can. --Foxtrot12 21:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) You sure about that. No, my keyboards keyes sometimes stick and nothing transfers onto the screen. The worst one is C, but others often have to be tapped a little harder, most of the time messing up my spelling and grammar.--Only the faithless wil perish, but those without cannot be punished. 04:24, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Which template?--Only the faithless wil perish, but those without cannot be punished. 04:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) The problem is always right under my nose.--Only the faithless wil perish, but those without cannot be punished. 05:11, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Your "Christian" remark Forgotten Hero I was wondering if I could join Forgotten Heros the concept of it is extremely interesting. Spartans never die\Spartan-D042 21:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I would like to use my upcoming story, The Inspiration Joining Application I have a story I'm writing that I'd like to contribute, as well as a few ideas that I will write later. The joining process description was a bit vague, so I just thought I'd leave a message saying I'd like to join. I think I could really contribute to Forgotten Heroes. Sincerely, ~GoldenCamera :First off, I'm really glad that you took an interest in Forgotten Heroes! However, I think it would really help if you made a wikia account, because then it would be easier to contact you. I can't seem to find an account under the name "GoldenCamera". So, if you could do that first, then it would be a good start. :I will need to clarify the joining process, but I will do that later. Anyway, if possible, could you send me your story? I would read it and give you a definite answer on whether you can join or not. :If you would like to e-mail me the story, then please send it to gutsy1337@hotmail.com. I will be getting a new e-mail soon, so this one will be active temporarily. :Hope to hear from you soon! Cheers, ::I am not a user on this Wiki. I'm working on it. I'm using the name I go by in the Brickfilming community. I'll email you what I have of my story so far. It isn't done yet, but I'm really proud of it. :::Okay, then. If you're feeling confident about it, send it in, and I'll take a look at it. As long as it doesn't conflict with established canon, it should all be good. :::Mind you, I am quite stacked with schoolwork and other things as well, but I'll try and read as much of it as I can. :) ::::Okay, I have finished reading your story, and it is extremely well written, but has many flaws in not only its story but in canon and also reality. ::::1. ODSTs do not possess energy shields, active camouflage or drop shields. There are only a few prototypes of each, but they would never be used by front-line soldiers, even ODSTs. ::::2. Even if ODSTs were trained to fall from space, there is nothing that anyone could do, even ODSTs to survive a 6 mile fall without the use of some sort of parachute. ::::3. ODSTs may be tough, but surviving dozens of plasma bolts to the body would almost definitely kill them, and a six mile drop would without question. An Elite is roughly over twice the weight of a fully grown adult human. A human could not cushion the fall of a massive creature that size, he/she would be crushed. ::::4. While this story is very well written, the actual plot seems too much like Halo 3: ODST. The setting, situation, etc. In the Forgotten Universe, I try to encourage as much creativity as possible to avoid having stories too similar. ::::5. A marine or ODST company is made up of roughly 130-250 soldiers, not 4-5. That is called a squad or a fireteam. Companies are also designated with a letter from the Phonetic Alphabet as well. Examples include Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, etc. For references, look and . ::::Okay, that pretty much sums up any flaws that I saw in the story. You are a very good writer and detail action sequences very well. If you can fix the aforementioned issues and send me the finished version, then I can tell you if it can be included in Forgotten Heroes. It cannot be included as it is. I am sorry if I am being blunt, but that is how things are. ::::Hope to hear from you soon and good luck! Cheers, I understand. I know that you're trying to keep me from being the laughing stock of this fanon community. This story is only a small draft of what I have planned. I thank you for your feedback, as it will help me in the future. The decision to join this community was a hasty one, and I don't think I'm quite ready for it yet. Also, a note, I have never played ODST. Or Halo: Combat Evolved, Wars, or 2. And I've only played Halo 3 three times and Reach twice (and only in Multiplayer). Just an explanation for my lack of knowledge on the subject. Anyway, I wish you luck managing this. Please let me know when Operation: Choke Point is done. I'd love to read it. Bye for now. ~GoldenCamera :Your story is far from terrible. It is brilliantly written. There are just small key things that you forgot. But there is nothing to worry about. has articles on anything you need to write a good Halo fan fiction story! :Also, Choke Point is near completion and is credited to the extremely talented Foxtrot12! He, like you, had somewhat of a dodgy start with the story, but now has grown into a fabulous novel! :I wish you luck with your story! Cheers, Ghost from the past. , , |text= Ooooooooh, hey a coke does sound miiiiiighty nice right about now lol! I'm going to go ahead and authorize this little project of his. I killed my way up to General Grade 4 this time btw hahaha. ;P }} RE:About me As of right now, partly. The only reason why I haven't begun writing any story articles yet is because I'm waiting for Primordium as well as a bit more information on Halo 4 to be released.--Mythic. 02:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully it does turn out good. There's a few ideas I have for how this story can turn out so until I decide on where I want to take this, I'm in no rush :) --Mythic. 02:43, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Username Change Name change Changes , , |text= Dude, no joke. I was about to chew your ass out for re-arranging the talk page comments on my article. But then I realized it was you, and that you had changed your username so I let it go. Lol. But seriously, why DID you re-arrange the comments there? I noticed that the comment made about the death of Spartan 75's father was moved to the top...as if to tell me something? Regardless of why, I changed that a looooong time ago. It's rebels now....damn rebels. =P }} Survival of the Fittest NEW MESSAGE TRANS-COM 134674378-A Hello, The Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and reply back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 18:44, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your feedback on the UNSC Harsh Dimension page. I promise I have reasoning for every detail. For example: Size- I noticed that there were no UNSC ships that could even rival most of the Covenant ships and I wanted to change that. Originally I wanted to just take the scale of the "Hear of Midlothian" design and increase it by like 15%. However, even that wouldn't be too small in my opinion. Another reason for it's size is that it's a SUPER Destroyer, not a regular one. Lack of troops- Believe me I tried my best to raise the amount of the compliment to go with the size of the ship, but I had to account for other things. The Super MAC was one thing I needed to consider since it takes more space than the average MAC. Another thing is those guns on the outer hull don't actually exist as far as I know, so I imagined the 100 regular guns to be a little larger than their 50mm counterparts and the 50 Gauss guns to be even bigger than that. There's also the fact that it has one huge bay for the frigate which takes up a lot of space itself. I honestly could probably add more Sabre's and other vehicles, but like you said a Destroyer isn't really about all that. Focus- This specific destroyer is definitely focused on it's fire strength and defense. Although admittedly I could add more missiles and maybe some guns too. However, I find that fact that it carries 10 nukes pretty powerful. As for defense I gave it shields that are basically a larger version of of the MK-VI MJOLNIR armor's shields. Don't take this the wrong way, I very much appreciate the criticism and will make changes to make sure it feels more like a destroyer. Although I do think I did an okay job as it is now :) Re:Supply Drop